Thanksgiving Fixin's: Into the Black an Everything and More Outtake
by hisviks
Summary: A Black Friday special one-shot outtake. Pam really needed to get her shopping done and poor Spike got roped in along the way the day after the Fangsgiwin outtake… the kids and Eric make an appearance too. Part of the Everything and More universe from the Thanksgiving Fixin's series. -COMPLETE-


**A/N: This story is part of the Everything and More verse from the Thanksgiving Fixin's series. Technically it could be read as a stand alone piece there would just be spoilers from that story revealed here.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Please note that I don't own anything pertaining to the universe of SVM and True Blood created by Charlaine Harris and HBO. Any recognisable characters, storylines and/or dialogue belong to them.**

**The character of Spike and any of his recognisable dialogue belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox. I just like to toss him in among the mix, no financial gains and all the rest of it to prove my continued innocence.**

* * *

><p>"Pinnie wants to come, Mummy," the little doe-eyed girl pleaded while yanking away at her mother's pant leg.<p>

Pam dismissed her with a disinterested wave of a hand forcing her to release the child's hold on her while she continued the extensive mapping out of her route. The dining table, which was rather large to accommodate the entirety of their extended family, was covered with her research and scattered with pink post-its carrying her impeccable penmanship.

"Mummy!" Pinnie growled out, angered by her mother's overt interest in her own pursuits and clear disinterest in the favoured child.

"Mummy will consider it when Pinnie stops speaking about herself in the third person," Pam noted dryly, her eyes unwavering from the hunt she was planning while the red flush of anger continued to rise from the child's chest to cheeks. "I have zero patience with that shit."

Her daughter's eyebrows knitted together in confusion over her mother's statement momentarily. "Erin wants to come?" she tested hoping that referring to herself by her little used first name instead of the second was the answer to her problems.

Pam tittered softly in response while Spike picked up the little girl in his arms. "Your Mum's not one to bother on Black Friday, Pins," he explained indulgently.

"Why?"

"Nothin` gets between Mum and wha` she wants," Spike shrugged. "No worries Luv, Uncle Spike will be here so we can 'ave some fun."

"No, you're not," Pam informed while sticking a deciding pin in her next location, still refusing to make eye contact with anything other than her itinerary. "You're coming with."

"Not again!" he complained. "`t was bad enough helpin` Sookie out with the Thanksgiving shoppin`. Take your soddin` precious Maker instead."

"The little telepath doesn't approve," Pam shrugged, long forgetting to care about such things anymore. "He's being a-"

"Pussy?" Pinnie giggled, knowing the universal praise bar one she received at referring to her uncle as such. Indeed two doting smiles were sent her way.

"Pinnie!" Eric bellowed out from a few doors away before speeding into the house to find the flummoxed girl hiding behind her two little hands. "What did you call Uncle Eric?" he teased while prying away her hands to uncover her face.

"A kitty cat," she answered with a mischievous glint to her eyes. With his faltering defences she added, "A very _cute _kitty cat."

"Well, I am _cute_," Eric acknowledged with a wink before taking the girl from Spike's arms and greeting her with a kiss. "She ready to go?" he questioned Pam.

"Bags are by the door," she informed absently while Eric peered over her shoulders taking in her meticulous plan of attack.

"Dallas?" he noted with a hint of surprise. "Feeling daring are we?"

"It's been awhile," Pam shrugged innocently. "I could use a change of scenery."

"Bloody hell, it`s gonna take air travel for your shoppin`?" Spike groaned. "You're getting` worse with tha years, you are. You realise I have none of them fancy faery wings or share that vampire gift of yours. "

"All aboard PamAm," she grinned maliciously.

"Do I have t` come?" he whined. "Wha` about your dear husband Niall?"

"Teleporting class for the boys in Faery," Pam informed with a hint of agitation. "You're not getting out of this, I need someone to keep those women occupied while I raid."

"Raid?" Pinnie pouted. "Want to come! Pinnie can fly!"

"Want to fly with me?" Eric asked trying to coax the girl away with an incentive. She nodded enthusiastically knowing he could fly far faster than her mother and encouraged the dangerous manoeuvres she forbid.

"Where we gonna fly to, Uncle Ewic?"

"We're going to pick out a Christmas tree with Aunt Sookie and your cousins, does that sound like fun?" With that prospect Pinnie was happily distracted and eager to depart. "Say goodbye to your Mamma."

Pam raised her head momentarily and tenderly kissed her little girl goodbye, "Wish Mummy luck, Princess."

"Luck Mummy," she said with a wave before flying off with her uncle. "Present for Pinnie?"

"I'll be sure to get you somethin` nice, Pins!" Spike promised as they waved her off while blowing her a kiss which she caught with childish delight.

"Sugar Daddy!" Pam accused when she shoved him a little forcefully.

"Oy!" he complained rubbing at the tender shoulder. "`M allowed to spoil the lil` bits as much as I like."

"Nothing too extravagant," she warned while suiting up in her special outfit as if it were armour. It was comfortable, stylish, had enough wiggle room for agility, and, most importantly, she looked like she dripped money. She scrutinised Spike carefully as despite her complete wardrobe overhaul, he did manage to unearth some god awful worn-out shirts from hidden crevices. Today, however, he looked up to the job. "Ready?"

"Whatever you want, dove," he sighed reluctantly. "How we doin` this then? Going to carry me like a bride cross tha threshold like Vicky always flies `bout with `is Sookie?"

"Not so reminiscent for the days I used to carry your scrawny ass on my back then?" she grinned as he dutifully followed her up the stairs to the roof.

"You promised not to bring tha` up!" Spike growled. "Can`t help it I was a stupid human ponce."

"Well, we can agree on that," the vampiress smirked before ushering him out. "Hop on my back."

"A piggyback ride?" he grumbled while reluctantly settling himself in on her lower back. "Tha things I do for you, Beaufort."

"Stop whining or I will start calling you Willium again," she taunted in their long forgotten upper crust accents as her vampire strength held his legs tightly over her waist. "It's not my fault you're such a poor excuse for a vampire. You can't even glamour."

"It's called thrall, you stupid bint!" Spike growled as he painfully dug in his silver ringed fingers on the bare skin round her neck.

"Asshole!" she shrieked before tossing him off the roof where he luckily landed on some foliage to break the harshest of the fall.

"Still feel like the superior vampire now?" Spike grinned triumphantly when she peered over the roof ledge as soon as the lacerations on her skin had healed. "Wha` are you gonna do now? _G__lamour _me!"

"Bite me!" she sneered.

"Love to, Dove!"

"Spike! Gross!" Pam expressed with utter disgust, appearing the age of her daughter. "We're cousins."

"Didn't seem ta` stop you when you snogged me!" he taunted while extracting himself from the shrubs.

"I was five, you fucking bleach bucket!" Pam retorted with the same indignation suiting that particular age.

"Didn't stop you from snogging ol` cousin Edward at sixteen!" Spike returned while cocking his head for good measures. "And he was your firs` cousin!"

"It was impossible to kiss anyone who wasn't related back then. Fucking blue bloods and their inbreeding," she dismissed with a roll of her eyes. "Now get your lily white ass back here."

"Don` think so, luv," the platinum haired vampire returned with determination as he stretched his spine back into place. "PamAm isn't exactly up there on the airline safety rankings now."

"Like I'd ever drag your sorry ass all the way to Dallas on my back!" she huffed. "We're taking the chopper."

"Righ`, forgot you had that pink monstrosity. Be up in a bit."

Pam tapped her foot impatiently as she cursed his severely lacking preternatural speeds that were only slightly better than a human. Her asshole cousin was exceptionally strong though and a skilled fighter, something she loathed to admit and was the only real reason why she had always avoided direct physical confrontations with him. Eric had somewhat reluctantly accepted him as a sparring partner though both men continued to insist they were stronger than the other, but both would avoid any true test of that in fear of a definitive outcome.

"So the whole 'oink oink' routine was purely for your amusemen` then, Your Royal Pain in My Ass?" Spike complained as he strapped himself into the safety belts, something Pam didn't bother with in the least.

"Something for the archives," she noted drolly while gesturing toward the security cameras on the roof. "And it's Queen Consort of the Realm to you. Though tonight we'll be reverting back to our natural born titles."

"Think they're gonna let you bypass the plebs at Walmart if you come waltzing in as a Marquess?" Spike spoke disbelievingly as Pam skilfully got them airborne. "Think they'll roll out the red carpe` at Target for you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed at the notion as if they would be visiting those particular establishments. She left the obsessive couponing to Niall and Sookie, granted the bloodshed and trampling was amusing to the vampiress. There had been that one year that she and Eric had set a screaming Ginger loose in the crowd while they fed off the panicking manager and watched pandemonium ensue. Good times.

She eyed him warily when his questioning face remained despite her dismissal. "Tell me that batshit crazy excuse of a Sire of yours took you out for_ Dies Veneris Coracinus_ at least once."

"Oy, lay off Dru," Spike warned in defence of his Maker. "Dies Veneri wha` now?"

"Black Friday," she returned with exasperation. "Fourth Friday of November? Where do you think the humans stole it from?"

"Bludgeonin` each other t` death for a bargain?" he considered thoughtfully while lighting up a cigarette. "Yeah sounds like us. `Cept for the bargain part. So wha` was all the planning on the dining table for then, are we bludgeonin` lil` old ladies to death?" he asked in reference to the portraits of the elderly women that had been scattered among the files.

"What do you think?" she demanded with annoyance while she tossed out the cigarette before he could inhale a single puff.

"Dinner?" Spike tested with a growl. "The biddies get a bit leathery at tha` age, though."

"How you managed to stay undead this long is beyond me," Pam sighed with exasperation. "Let me enlighten you, dear cousin. _Dies Veneris Coracinus _is the night we take back what is rightfully ours."

"Lil` old ladies?"

"Idiot," she scowled while in one move unfastening his seat belts and initiating an uncomfortable manoeuvre with the chopper that had him knocking about the cockpit. Pam, of course, was left completely undisturbed despite her lack of safety measures.

"Balls," Spike groaned when the helicopter was cruising along once more and he carefully found a comfortable position again. "`S this how's is gonna be whenever I ask a question?"

"Well, you just asked another question, care to find out," Pam grinned maliciously. Spike's black painted nails instantly latched into anything that would lock him in place while Pam cackled with delight at the reaction. "As I was saying, on our Black Friday we take back what's rightfully ours."

"Care t` tell me wha` tha` is then, pet?" he asked relaxing into his seat again.

"Couture, of course," Pam answered as if she were discussing the necessity of water in the desert. "Those high society ladies haven't been able to button up a stitch of those clothes and have been hoarding it for years. It belongs to the eternally svelte."

"Bloody hell, is this jus` a bunch of girls fightin` over pieces of cloth?"

"Exactly," Pam smiled with anticipatory glee. "Why else did you think I'd bring you along?" She nearly had to bark with laughter with the notion. "For _your _impeccable fashion sense?"

"I'm touched, Beaufort," Spike returned with equal sarcasm though the nervous adrenaline did start to fuel his body now for all the right reasons. It had been awhile since he got into a good scrap living away from a hell mouth. "Any rules then?"

"No fighting in front of the Couture."

"Naturally," he chortled with an eye roll. "What else?

"No glamour allowed," she continued.

"Thrall."

"Whatever, no thrall," Pam agreed dismissively not wishing to start this discussion with him again. "You have to be invited in willingly."

"Tha` why we're a Marquess and Duke again then?"

Pam nodded succinctly as she started to take in the lights of the large metropolitan area in the distance. "Americans," she mocked before reverting back to the rich accent of their childhoods. "They're so easily impressed by a whiff of blue blood, sweet William. Invitations granted instantly."

"That they are, my dear Pamela," Spike grinned as he found the same tone of speech. "So when do we get t` have a rough 'n tumble."

"If you're already in, no one can contest your claim," Pam continued to explain. "However, if two arrive at the same time at the same door then it's survival of the fittest. Bare hands, winner takes all."

"Fight t` the death, then?" he asked eagerly. Relishing the prospect of a good kill, he'd be fighting the good cause for far too long.

"In some places but the Queen of Texas has disallowed it in her territory."

"Bugger tha`. Let's go somewhere else, yeah?" Spike pleaded.

"No," Pam dismissed with the city already in her sight. "Dallas offers the best couture while still allowing me to be home with the children come dawn."

"Balls," he pouted while reaching for his lighter and fishing out another cigarette.

"Light that and I'll toss that Zippo and you right after it," she warned while throwing him the map of their projected itinerary. "Now start familiarising yourself with that."

"Yes, Mum," he groaned imitating his miniature counterpart.

* * *

><p>"Think Pins will like this?"<p>

"A candlestick?" Pam questioned with a single elevated brow before returning her discerning eyes to the racks of the wardrobe. "So she can bash her brothers' heads' in when they're playing Clue?"

"That would be wrong why?" She merely gave him a pointed look in reply. "Evil here `member! You're not as much fun since becoming a mum, you know."

"You're not as much fun with that soul of yours," she countered holding a dress up to herself in front of the mirror. "Think this will look good on me?"

"Sure, luv," Spike returned disinterested while eyeing an antique rocking horse. "This then, for Pins?"

"We still have the real unicorns in the stable," Pam dismissed while placing the dress on the portable rack she had just for the occasion. "Niall takes her out riding all the time."

"Bollocks," he complained while eyeing anything of value to a little girl. "This then?" he asked while holding up a small pink dress. Pam turned around holding the adult version in a unique moment of synchronicity.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, giddy with excitement. "Are there any more?"

Spike showed off the small rack of items which Pam instantly emptied with ferocious delight before finding the matching dresses in her size.

"Have you found everything you were looking for?" Mrs Heinbrull-Perdue asked politely.

"I think we're just about finished up here," Pam replied congenially while zipping her finds into their appropriate garment bags. "Once again, thank you for letting us borrow this for our exhibition at the Victoria and Albert museum in London."

"Make sure to let me know when," she smiled brightly. "I'll make sure my grandbaby will go and have a look. She's studying at the London School of Economics, you know."

"Yeah, you already told us twice, batface," Spike answered which immediately earned him a painful kick to the shin from Pam. With a little more overly displayed decorum Pam and Spike slipped out of the grand Southern mansion with their loot.

"I thought there was suppose` to be fighting," he whined. "Tha`s the fourth place we went t` and I don` have a single scrap on me."

"That's down to my meticulous planning," the vampiress informed. "You may get your wish at the last stop. Everyone will be vying for that particular closet."

"Why's that then?"

"New blood," Pam shrugged after giving him the file of their latest target.

Spike couldn't care much for the girl or the dresses which were torn out of a glossy magazine. "This bird looks young, dove," Spike remarked. "Thought you only hit up tha elderly?"

"The rules dictate anyone who no longer fits their Couture," she explained while pointing at the newspaper announcement of the two baby boys born a week before. "She qualifies now."

"Well why didn` we go there first!" Spike exclaimed, his fingers itching for a real fight now with all the anticipation. At this point he'd happily pull the hairs from his dear cousin's head and he wouldn't hold himself up to the stupid rules of not fighting in front of the couture. The bloodier the better.

"You'll see," she smirked before the specially procured van rounded a corner to reveal a large gathering of female vampires circled around two pairs of fiercely fighting ones.

"Bloody brilliant!" Spike grinned. "All tha` stuff I said `bout you being no fun since you've become a Mum, I take it back."

"Let's hope I can say the same about you soulboy," Pam returned while her gloved hand tossed him a pair of silver coated brass knuckles when they stepped out of the van.

"Playing dirty, are we?" he spoke hungrily while curling his tongue behind his teeth scenting the perfume of spilt blood in the air.

"No retorts. No quips. No games," she commanded sternly. "I want this, Spike"

He regarded her carefully as the prowess of a lioness appeared with fierce determination. Spike had seen it before and recognised instantly what it stood in protection of. "This for Pins then?"

"Yeah," she answered softly while her cool gaze locked on the fiery Latina vampiress in the middle of the circle. As they moved in unison the crowd instantly parted and the pair of challenging vampires instantly slunk back in defeat, yielding the fight to Pam and the peroxide menace beside her. "For my Pinnie."

"Isabel," Pam addressed with a saccharine tone that could never be perceived as genuine. "It's been ages. How is... Victor was it?"

"Hugo," she growled back in return. There wasn't a doubt in the dark haired vampiress' mind that Pam knew the exact name, date of birth, and current address of her former human lover.

"Right, Hugo," the blonde replied absent-mindedly while making exaggerated movements with her left hand that sported the impressive collection of rings Niall had showered upon her, the total most likely exceeding the worth of the entire couture collection she had intended to haul in that night. "Can't blame a girl for forgetting such a mundane _human."_

"Motherhood has done you good, Pamela," Isabel retorted coolly. "You're looking especially... ample."

"Oy!" Spike fired off, wearing his demon visage. "Are you calling my cousin fat?"

"Spike," Pam hissed lowly while shooting him a menacing glare.

"Yes, Spike," Isabel taunted giving double meaning to her answer while twirling the gold cross pendant from her necklace in warning. "Let the grownups do the talking."

"Grownups?" he scoffed. "You may be older than tha` two of us put together but Pam's lil` bits have better fighting form than you lot. An inexperienced slayer would have you all swirling in the wind as speckles of red dust in seconds."

"You dare speak to our Queen like that," the vampiress with red-flamed hair that acted as Isabel's enforcer seethed. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Name's Spike," he informed with a raise of his brows while casually searching out his lighter and a cigarette. "Was yours, Luv?" Spike asked carelessly as he blew out the first inhale of smoke directly in her face.

She coughed for dramatics sake and waved her arms profusely to dissipate the cloud of smoke. "I'm the Queen's second, if you don't know my name you're even stupider than I thought."

"Ah," Spike grinned triumphantly. "Explains your piss poor offense then, nobody dare give Queenie over here a good beating anymore. No worries Spike's here t` see to tha`."

"You traitorous half-baked demon!" she hurled before speeding out in attack to Spike. However, before she managed to maul him with her sharpened claws he had taken a little step to the side and forced her to collide with his outstretched arm causing her to fall painfully to the hard ground.

"Tut, tut," he chided while taking in the unconscious form of the red headed vampiress. He slapped her face a few times for good measure, not having come across one so weak in quite some time. His eyes raised slightly from his hunched over position to meet those of the furious ones of Queen Isabel. "Do we win now?"

"_¡Santiago y cierra, Hispania!"_ Isabel screamed out the war cry from her native lands that had Spike instantly subdued by the Christian crosses that only affected his specific subset of vampire species. He tried desperately to fight them off with his silver knuckles but soon resigned when he felt the tell-tale sign of a sharpened stake pushing sharply into the delicate piece of skin over his dead heart.

"If you wanted a good shag wit` Spike all you had to do is say so, Luv," he leered at Isabel. "Don't want to rush into anythin` though, been hurt before you know."

Pam instantly stiffened as she took in the threat that was now posed at them from all angles leaving the two Queens in each other's direct line of attack. Eyes narrowed to slits as Pam spoke with a hint of irritation though her usual tone of boredom reigned supreme, "I can put up with a lot but if you fuck with my Spike, it's time to die."

"And that's how your mum became the Queen of Texas, night-night little bits"

"NOOOOOOO!" they all shrieked in a very disturbing un-orchestrated unison.

"You can't leave it thewe, Uncle Spike," Pinnie pleaded while crawling into his lap to stop him from leaving the room. She batted her eyelashes enticingly knowing it would only be a matter of minutes before she had this adult wrapped around her little fingers. "You have to tell us how it weally went."

Spike exhaled a tired sigh as her brothers crowded in around him locking him in place on the very pink and very frilly bed that belonged to Princess Pinnie. "Alright, tots," he acquiesced. "Uncle Spike will finish the story. Where did I leave off?"

"The fight," little Spike exclaimed with glee.

"Right," Spike said before clearing his throat with a little cough. "So your Mum and the evil Queen Isabel played a nice game of chess and your mother's superior intellec` beat out the Queen in nine moves. Then we all had a nice cuppa tea."

Five little faces stared at him disbelievingly carrying very angered little pouts.

"Sod it," he said while nervously listening if their parents were still safely out of the house. "You know how your Mum gets those silver tipped fingernail thingies, yeah?"

"Thas' a Fwench Manicure," Pinnie pointed out with an inherent superior air. "In argent."

"Thas` right Pins," Spike indulged while petting the girl's soft locks of blonde hair gently. "Well Pammikins didn't hesitate to gauge out the Queen's eyes in a secon`"

"YAY!" the kids cheered excitedly.

"So all the vampires holding Uncle Spike down ran to defend their Queen and I grabbed the stake," Spike continued while jumping off the bed as the vampire demonstrated a roundhouse kick while using one of Pinnie's Barbie dolls as a makeshift stake. "Took two out in a second."

Little Spike, Sprig and Tack instantly joined the flurry in the middle of the room to fight along while Pinnie and Bran watched with avid attention. "Bitch Red was the third to go." The dainty Barbie legs plunged at little Spike's chest where he fell to the floor with an aggravated scream before pretending to play dead.

"Then I tossed the stake to Mum," he narrated while throwing the doll to Pinnie who caught it with ease. "Who, despite fightin` a blind woman had a hell of an opponent in the Wicked Queen. I tossed off the two gits on my back," Spike explained while launching Sprig and Tack off his back forcing him to land on the soft pillow on the floor.

"One landed on a nice and sharp tree branch while I pulled out the heart of the other through the abdomen," he grinned with his demon face on pulling one of Pinnie's furry red little bears from underneath Sprig's pajama top. It remained in his hand, holding it up for all to see, squeezing it as if it were the same vampire's palpating heart before it disintegrated into a satisfying puddle of goo. "Your Uncle Eric taught me tha finesses of tha`. Bloody brilliant tha` was."

"Then what?" Tack asked excitedly while his little legs moved with jitters of anticipation on the edge of Pinnie's bed.

"Well, then I had just enough time to see Mum straddling the Queen." Pinnie instantly imitated her mother straddling down a thoroughly surprised Bran. "Jus` as the eyes of Isabel regenerated back into place the last thing she saw was Pam plunging the stake in her cold dead heart."

"DIE! EVIL BITCH! DIE!" Pinnie yelled with far too much malicious glee as she stabbed at her brother repeatedly with the doll.

"Bollocks!" Spike exclaimed, suddenly unnerved by the noise of the front door unlocking. "Mum and Da` are home, get in your beds," he said while rushing the boys into their bunks in the bedrooms next door.

"Smoochies!" Pinnie demanded as he hastily departed the room. It took him only a few seconds to get the boys settled into bed and under the covers and their nightlights on.

"Night Pins," he said softly while kissing her forehead. "Be a good girl and tell none of this t` your Mum."

"Ok, Uncle Spike," she smiled back before placing a soft kiss to his scruffy cheek, giggling at the ticklish feel of it. "Night."

Spike breathed a sigh of relief; sure he had gotten away with it as he crept out of Pinnie's now darkened room.

"Did you forget to tell them how Isabel's red-headed deputy beat the crap out of you before you were subdued by a bunch of baby vamps," Pam questioned an extremely startled Spike when she stood there waiting for him on the landing.

"Bloody hell!" he cried out barely recovered from the sudden shock of being met by the vampires' scrutinising gaze that was known to bring men and women alike to their knees with a mere twitch of a singular eyebrow. "Crazy bint was over two-thousand-years old, I stood my own."

Pam merely shrugged, clearly unimpressed by his retelling of the tall tale.

"She got a good punch in but `m the one still walkin` and talkin` about it," Spike countered, puffing out his chest a little with pride. "Besides, they already think Eric's a pussy they can` have two of those in the family now can we?"

"You have a point," she conceded with her arms crossed over her chest. "Honestly Spike? Chess and a cup of tea? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"How long you been home then?"

"Don't need to be home," she grinned holding up her phone that instantly replayed a section of the overheard conversation with video to match. "I find when they're being quiet it's time to intervene. They were painting the neighbour's cat pink the last time this house was silent."

"Fair enuf," he shrugged. "So how much did you get for the Lone Star State at auction then?"

"Come have a look," she smiled beckoning him to the balcony by the elaborate double set of stairs where he witnessed rows upon rows of brimming racks of clothing, handbags and boxes of shoes being moved into the large hall.

"So," he sighed with the sight of the extraordinary amount of vintage and no doubt priceless collection of apparel. He placed an unlit cigarette and hung it limply in his mouth in anticipation for the moment he hit the cool night air. "Same time next year?"

"Definitely," she grinned while shoving him out the door before any of the putrid smell of cigarette smoke could permeate the priceless collection she had amassed by selling of the territory to the bidder with the best couture collection. "Oh, and Spike," Pam called out pointing at the doll sticking out his back pocket. "Might want to give me the 'stake' back before Pinnie finds it missing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Askarsgirl commented on Fangsgiwin` that she was a little surprised that Pam's children didn't call Eric their Grandpa and while I teased a little that Eric was sensitive about his age it's mostly because the family relations are so skewed I figure they call each other by the relations in which they're raised. The kids are brought up as cousins so everyone is a respective uncle or aunt, thus making it less confusing for the kids themselves. Hope you all enjoyed Pam's little shopping trip with Spike even if it's a few topical days late... I'm off to get myself a nice cuppa tea ;)**

**Special thanks to MsBuffy for her editing skills on this once more :)**


End file.
